


Imperfect

by KAnden



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, non gender specific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAnden/pseuds/KAnden
Summary: Imperfect and all huh? just something short and sweet to relax and feel loved





	Imperfect

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story in a series of unrelated one shots. These are just stuff that randomly cross my mind and I get the urge to write them down. Hope you like it :)

He's so imperfect, the way he always stutters when he tries to voice his opinion, how he just can't quite get his words right.

Whenever he moves there's always that slight hesitation, like when he slides his thumb on my cheek slowly, it gets sort of stuck and then goes on, or when his hand slides up and down my back when we hug, or how he moves his thumb over my chest when we just lay in bed.

How when we hold hands and he's distracted he'll play with my fingers and stop and start again, all without noticing. How he'd run his hand through his hair too many times and mess it up over and over again.

The way he'd put his necklace in his mouth when he thinks, or the way it'll swing and hit his mouth or teeth when he jumps around.

 

He's so imperfect, and that's exactly how I love him.

 

He's so imperfect and I love him for it. So so much.

 

He's so imperfect, but he's mine. No, AND he's mine.

 

I love you. All of you. Imperfections and all.


End file.
